


Shrine of the Blue Dragon

by Eshusplayground



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Tanka (Poetry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshusplayground/pseuds/Eshusplayground
Summary: The keeper of a secluded shrine receives an honored guest.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shrine of the Blue Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I know that Avatarverse is populated entirely by Asian and Indigenous people, but it’s Black History Month, and it’s my fic, so there’s a Black woman in it.

at night spirits come  
and send dreams of a dragon  
not yet fully grown  
sapphire scales shimmering  
in its dance of azure flame

the princess arrives  
without royal finery  
drifting from the sea  
a leaf cast off from the tree  
pushed around by the current

the maiden finds out  
princess is a cheeky girl  
the spirits complain  
because she eats their dumplings  
treats herself to their fruit tarts

three years pass swiftly  
down the flowing stream of time  
three years like three days  
merging into a timeless now  
ocean of eternity

it’s cold and rainy  
princess holds an umbrella  
her kiss is soft, brief and sweet  
it stops the shrine maiden's breath  
her heart becomes throbbing flame

soon all things must end  
the princess must go away  
on some kind of quest  
to reclaim her inner fire  
the sun sets as she departs

alone once again  
the maiden clings to routine  
clean and sweep and dust  
leave offerings for spirits  
wait for princess to return

spirits miss the princess  
strange and wonderful mortal  
who stole their dumplings  
and made off with their fruit tarts  
her smile like the sun at noon

one night the spirits come  
bringing dreams of the princess  
seeking the answer  
to the riddle of her flame  
from the dark thief of faces

blue dragon returns  
having shed her childish skin  
a woman full grown  
her embrace is searing flame  
and her kisses are lightning


End file.
